The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly to, an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that allow an operator who performs an ultrasonic inspection to easily grasp an inspection status of the ultrasonic inspection, for example.
In order to prevent omission of scanning at any inspected part in an ultrasonic inspection, there is proposed an ultrasonic inspection (diagnosis) apparatus that detects a position or a movement of a (ultrasonic) probe and expresses a track of the probe at an inspected part based on the position or the movement of the probe (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-086742).